


Keep Your Spoons to Yourself

by TheYellowTurtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowTurtle/pseuds/TheYellowTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo does not know what spooning is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Spoons to Yourself

Living in a dorm with eleven others only solidifies my belief that I hate humanity. This animosity is particularly prevalent after returning from a schedule in the middle of the night. 

I'm left sweaty and sticky, laying on my bed wishing for the demise of others and for the opening of a shower. If only Tao could take a shower with ten people at a time, that would be wonderful. I could eat and hydrate in peace and then hop in the shower while the buffoons reenacted a Savanna watering hole in the kitchen. That would be the life. 

Staring at the top bunk, it occurs to me that I should try to have some faith in the members. I don't completely hate them. It's just that after so much cursing, "fucking idiot" had somehow become a term of endearment. 

I dab at the sweat beaded on my forehead. I still hate them though when I want to take a shower...except for Jongin. Jongin is cute and obedient like a dog.

I'm jolted from my thoughts at the sensation of the bed dipping. 

"Kyungsoo!" Jongdae greets. Jongdae is not a Baekhyun; target allowed to be on my bed.

Murmuring a greeting, I roll onto my side and clutch my pillow. I listen to the ruffles of the sheets as he maneuvers himself behind me, his arms quickly finding purchase around my waist as he snuggles into my back. 

Groaning, I elbow him back. It's too hot for cuddling, even if Jongdae is a tolerable existence. 

"Why are you like this to me?!!" He whines, causing me to roll my eyes. "Kyungsoo! Let me spoon with you! I like spooning!"

Spooning. Spooooooning. Wait. Spooning?!!!!!

I fling myself off the bed, and barrel roll a few meters away. Crouching on the floor, I narrow my eyes at him. His brows are furrowed and his ribbon lips are turned upside down. That fucker! How dare he acts like he's the victim!

"What are you doing Kyungsoo?" What?!! What am I doing?! This-this Baekhyun!

"The question is what are you doing, Jongdae? Why on earth are you asking to spoon me?!"

He sits up straight, his cheeks red. "I'm asking you to spoon because we do it all the time!" 

"Wh-wh-what?! All the time?!! I think I would know, Jongdae, if you stuck your fucking fingers up my anus, made a scooping-like motion around the rim and then fucking licked the contents off your fingers!" 

He gapes at me before whining, "Why are you like this to me?!!"

I pick up the nearest object off the floor, which happens to be Tao's dirty cheetah panties, and aim for the target his mouth is providing. My lips form a maniacal grin when he is left sputtering out the underwear. 

He claws at his tongue, death glaring me. "What the hell, Kyungsoo?! Spooning is what we were doing on the bed. It's fucking cuddling!" 

My eyes widen as my mouth opens and shuts like a fish, incapable of forming words. Fuck.

"Oh," I manage to squeak. 

Jongdae crosses his arms, raising a brow, "Yeah."

***

I shoot daggers at Jongdae as we sit eating breakfast before our schedule. 

He chooses to ignore my looks and proceeds with the fondling of the spoon in his mouth. I can only watch as he repeatedly pushes it between his lips, sucking the cereal and milk off before running the dull edge down the entirety of his inner mouth. He winks as the spoon comes out of his mouth with a pop. That fucker.

"Jongdae, why are you sucking that spoon like a pornstar would a dick?" Joonmyun inquires. 

I redden at the question as Jongdae looks at me and says, "I'm trying out spooning. Kyungsoo can tell you more about its pleasures." 

It's official. Jongdae is a Baekhyun.


End file.
